Abnegation Attack (Scene) - Eric's POV
by thefactionlessauthor
Summary: "Now, this is a happy sight. The legendary Four. No one's going to remember that I came in second now, are they? ... Think anyone would notice if he accidentally got shot?" One-shot in Eric's POV of the attack on Abnegation. [Disclaimer: Canon dialogue from the book].


**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates everyone, I've got a lot going on this time of year so most of my time is spent away from my laptop. I decided to throw this one out here for you guys so you had something new to read. Enjoy!**

Dauntless soldiers swarm the Abnegation section. This is what we've been waiting for. Jeanine decided it was now or never, and I'm quite impressed to say the least. Erudite created this new serum, it is much stronger than truth serum—it's a mind control serum.

I stand to the side with another Dauntless leader, watching in awe as the soldiers weave their way into houses, pulling grey-clad families out onto their front lawns. _Stupid Abnegation, so selfless... so defenseless._

Had the Abnegation not been corrupting our government, perhaps they would have actually had a chance to redeem themselves. Instead, they wanted to keep the city's fate in their hands. _An unequal distribution of power, if you ask me._ _Jeanine will be most pleased to know her serum is working well_.

"This is insane," I say aloud. _Speaking of Abnegation_... Four and the Stiff walk by me then, their faces blank and their eyes trained ahead. I hold a hand out and they stop abruptly. I poke the Stiff's cheek, waiting for a reaction, but there isn't one.

"They really can't see us? Or hear us?" The other Dauntless leader, a girl named Katrina, asks.

"Oh they can see and hear," I reassure her, "They just aren't processing what they see and hear the same way. They receive commands from out computers in the transmitters we injected them with..." I press the place beneath my jaw to show her, and suddenly I realize just how much of my old ways have bled back into me then. _I don't care, none of them can hear me spewing off Erudite knowledge,_ "...and carry them out seamlessly."

I turn to Four, and grin, "now, this is a happy sight. The legendary Four. No one's going to remember that I came in second now, are they? No one's going to ask me, 'What was it like to train with the guy who has only _four fears_?'" I snarl the last two words at him.

Max is nowhere in sight, and Jeanine would believe me if I told her something went wrong with this one... or I could simply call it an accident. I draw my gun out of its holster and point it at Four's temple. I peek over at the other leaders, "Think anyone would notice if he accidentally got shot?"

"Go ahead," Katrina says, sounding bored. "He's nothing now."

I smirk at her answer, and give Four one last triumphant look.

"Too bad you didn't just take Max up on his offer, Four. Well, too bad for _you_ , anyway." I say the last part much quieter, then click the bullet into its chamber.

Everything happens all at once—first, Four grabs my gun. Then the Stiff has the barrel of hers pressed up against my head. I'm actually impressed by their performance, but aggravated by their defiance.

 _Divergents_. Of course—that explains a lot, now.

I had my suspicions, but now I am sure.

"Get your gun away from his head," Tris hisses.

"You won't shoot me," I tell her.

"Interesting theory." For a moment, I'm sure I am right again. She hesitates, but only briefly. In a flash of movement, she points her gun down and fires—the bullet rips through the skin of my foot. I cry out, the pain feels like my entire leg is on fire.

Four aims his gun at Katrina and fires, and they take off in the opposite direction. Katrina falls to the ground beside me, gasping for air. I can't stand, but I manage to lift my gun high enough to aim and fire blindly.

The Stiff screams.

I get to my good foot just as Max and the other leaders find us. Max sends the others after them first, and then we catch up. They have not gotten very far; they stand surrounded by eight guns waiting to fire. Three others hold Four, only one holds the Stiff.

"Divergent rebels," I say, venomously. There is still so much pain, but I stand despite it, "Surrender your weapons."

 _Time to find Jeanine_.


End file.
